Donnager-class
|armament = * 2✕ VX-12 Foehammer Turreted Ultra-Heavy Railguns (standard) * 6✕ Froward Torpedo Launchers (variable loadout) * 8X Aft Torpedo Launchers (variable loadout) * 59✕ Nariman Dynamics 40mm Point Defense Cannons * 2✕ Vacant hardpoints (Designed to house additional VX-12 Foehammer Railguns on future models or naval experiments) |complement = * ''Frigate''-class escort ships (Books) *''Corvette''-class frigates (6 maximum) *''Morrigan''-class destroyers (12 maximum) *''Chariot''-Type dropships *Repair Skiffs *Executive Shuttlecraft (Complement varies drastically between assignments) }}The Donnager-class battleship''Caliban's War'', Ch. 8 Bobbie is a class of modern Martian Congressional Republic Navy (MCRN) battleship. Donnager-class battleship are almost 500 meters long and about the same size as a 130-story office building; the ships measure about 250,000 tons dry weight.Leviathan Wakes, Ch. 11 Donnager-class battleships are some of the largest and most capable ships in the Martian Congressional Republic Navy. Role *Battleship *Force Projection Vessel *Command Ship *Gunship Carrier Utilities *Sophisticated Medilab Facility *Large Cargo Bays *Pressure Sealed CIC *Redundant CIC Facilities *Maximum Security Brig *Onboard MMC Barracks and Armories *High Power Ranging Lasers *'Banisher High-Accuracy Point Defence Targeting Computer *High Power Rangefinding Lasers *Spohisticated Fleetwide Communications Systems *Torpedo Rapid-Autoloading Mechanisms Known Ships History The Donnager-class is considered to be among the third generation of battleships and therefore state of the art. The battleship was introduced during a fleet-wide modernization program which also included the ''Corvette''-class frigate and ''Morrigan''-class patrol destroyer. The namesake of the class, the Donnager, was the flagship of the MCRN's Jupiter Fleet.'' Armament and Layout * A large internal hangar enables smaller ships as shuttles and skiffs to dock internally. These bays however are primarily utilized for ships of the [[Corvette-class|''corvette-class]], and ''Morrigan''-class. * The Donnager-class is armed with six bow-mounted and four aft-mounted torpedo launchers, 59 point defense cannons (PDCs) and two rail gun turrets. * In the case of boarding the Donnager-class features a self-destruct function which is activated by a bio-metric fingerprint system which requires the fingerprints of at least two senior officers. This is utilized if either the ships' bridge, CIC, or engineering deck is captured by boarders. Gallery |-| Images= Donnagerclass.png|Unnamed Donnager-class near the Sol gate DonnagerTooMuchLights.png|''Donnager'' File:S01E04donnagercic2.jpg|MCRN Donnager CIC File:S01E04donngerciccompartment.png|CIC compartment Donnagergraplinghook.png|Grappling clamps for docking shuttles Don-class-1.png|concept art File:NJA6Gcr.jpg|concept art Don-class-4.png|concept art 160202 NorthFront ext donnager anubis battle 01.jpg|Concept art. File:Donnager_Render_2.jpg|A render of the Donnager. File:Donnager_Render_3.jpg|Another render of the Donnager. File:Donnager_Railgun.jpg|The Donnager's primary railgun turret. File:Donnager_Engines.jpg|The Donnager's engines burning. File:Donnager_Front.jpg|The front of the vessel. File:Donnager Front Render.jpg|Detail view of the front of the ship. File:Donnager Mid Render.jpg|Detail view of the mid-section of the ship. File:Donnager Back Render.jpg|Detail view of the engine block of the ship. File:Donnager Ortho Views 1.jpg|Orthographic view of the ship's front and engines. File:Donnager Ortho Views 2.jpg|Orthographic view of the ship in its "tower-block" configuration. File:Donnager Side.jpg|Detail on the side of the ship. File:Donnager Wireframe Render 1.jpg|Wireframe view of the model of the ship used in CQB. File:Donnager Wireframe Render 2.jpg|Wireframe view of the model of the ship used in CQB. File:Donnager Wireframe Render 3.jpg|Wireframe view of the model of the ship used in CQB. File:Donnager HP Render 1.jpg|The hi-poly model used in CQB. File:Donnager HP Render 2.jpg|The hi-poly model used in CQB. File:Donnager HP Render 3.jpg|The hi-poly model used in CQB. File:Spacedockdonnagerclassships.jpg| |-| Videos= File:The Expanse Donnager Class Battleship - Official Breakdown| File:The Expanse MCRN Donnager Class Battleship - Spacedock Category:Battleship Category:MCR Navy Category:Military Category:Spaceships Category:Martian Congressional Republic